Change her or Not?
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Fae x Sebastian In this one Fae is extremely sick but once again fakes being well pulling out all the stops. But ends up blacking out trying to get to Sebastian after falling to the floor. Sebastian fights with a big decision to think about. What will he do? Enjoy :)


Fae does every step in the book to fake her being well so she can finish her paperwork. Sebastian will be so busy with work he won't notice until the work is completely done. She gets to work on the paperwork while Sebastian starts on the house work. After hours of work, Fae coughs in her arm some blood comes up. She didn't realize how sick she was, logically she should be in the hospital right now.

She knows Sebastian will be strict with her for hiding this but she can't hide it from him. She goes to pull the string for one of the bells to ring for him but the string breaks. She swears under her breath and coughs some more. She knows he'll hear her if she yells loud enough no matter where he is or what he's doing. She clears her throat to get ready to yell for him but it comes out as a squeak, she lost her voice. She gets really scared now, she was really sick earlier and just made herself even worse. She's really burning up and cold at the same time. She gets up and trips over the desk leg, she struggles and tries to get up but can't her body can't take it any more and she blacks out.

Sebastian hasn't heard a thing from Fae, and usually she's ready for her afternoon tea by now. He goes to check on her in her office and finds her on the ground he's panicked and worried that much is clear in his eyes. He goes over to her and picks her up gently, he puts his hand her neck and feels her pulse. He isn't ready to let her go, and rushes to tend to her. He knows she won't wake until morning but she might not make it through the night if he stops now.

"No, hold on Lady Fae. You will see morning, I swear to you. Don't die on me, my dear sweet kitten." says Sebastian

He continues tending to her, when he can do no more but give her medicine while she's out cold. He at least gets her out of her dress asking for forgiveness for doing so. After that he gets her into a warm bath and bathes her gently, getting her and fresh clothes. He tucks her into bed with a lot of blankets, hoping to sweat out that nasty fever. He even lays a wash cloth on her head. He takes care of her through the night, and starts thinking about how one day his beloved kitten will someday die and there won't be a thing he can do about it. He debates through the night about changing her to a demon, it would be simple and wouldn't hurt as much as she believes to be changed. Then they could live forever with each other happily. He goes back and forth on this idea all night while tending to her. He decides to leave her as she is for now and come back to this decision another day. He loves her and can't bare to lose her, but knows she wouldn't want to be a demon and forget about the real monsters who took away her happiness. Let them run around free and happy the rest of their life until they day, she just won't have it.

Morning does come and Fae does come around the next morning. She just knows she gets yelled at today since she didn't die alone like she thought she would. She looks around the room and sees the medicine and takes everything in. Sebastian took care of her last night, all night by the looks of it. It takes all she has not to cry right there, he really does love her. He could have left her there to die but he didn't. She hears him come into the room and smile at her as he changes the wash clothes.

"You're awake, I am very glad. You had me worried there yesterday." says Sebastian

"I-I'm sorry. Really sorry. " says Fae not that sound comes out

He hushes her and gives her tea with honey for her throat, that she sips on slowly. She then eats the soup he made for her this morning for breakfast.

"I know you are trying to say that you are sorry. But I am sorry I didn't notice earlier. And I know if you could speak you'd say it's not my fault. But I should have noticed sooner and I do apologize. " says Sebastian

Fae signs that it's okay she knows that he was very busy and had to work as well.

"Nothing we can do about the past, doll. How about we worry about getting you better?" asks Sebastian

Fae nods in agreement and Sebastian removes the wash rag kissing her forehead.

"You're fever has gone down quite a bit. That's good. Let me take care of you, alright?" asks Sebastian

"Alright" says Fae weakly, earning her a kiss on the cheek and a smile.

The End


End file.
